Fire Emblem Reawakening
by robotails
Summary: what happens after Fire Emblem Awakening? This story is what I think happens after chrom and Alexander (my avatar from my game) seal Grima away. Alexander has a son called Felix. Felix doesn't travel back in time, like Morgan (the daughter of the avatar if you pick the avatar to be a male), and finds out about his dad's true past while traveling into an alternate dimension.
1. Prologue: part one

This is my first story I have written. Please don't judge me, since this is my first story, but at least tell me your thoughts on my story and also say what you think that I can improve in the story.

I don't own Fire Emblem.

Side note: "Talking" _"Thinking"_

* * *

*Prologue Part 1: the boy named Felix*

-Introduction-

This story takes place after fire emblem awakening. The main character is the son of the man who helped Chrom seal away Grima. That man's name is Alexander (my fire emblem character). He is married to Tiki. They have two kids Moran (the one from the game) and Felix (the main character of this story). Felix is a kind and unique boy. He could double wield (even though he was a mercenary) and could use dragon stones. If you don't play fire emblem a person that could use dragon stones is called a manakete. When they use a dragon stone they turn into a dragon. In fire emblem manaketes are rare but they're mostly females so it even rarer to find a male one (like trying to find a female eevee in white 2). So being a male manakete makes him unique.

* * *

-Dream #1-

Felix was in a burning castle running to an exit with some one that looked like his sister.

He looked back seeing solders chasing them. To him, they seemed to be an enemy his father had one fought.

He looked to the exit noticing it was near to collapsing.

He push the person that looked like his sister though the exit before it collapse.

He shouted to her "go on without me I'll find another exit." running to a hallway that had no solders in it.

After a while of running Felix had noticed that he outran the solders. He stopped and tried to catch his breath, but started run again because he didn't forget the castle was on fire.

He soon entered a room that looked as though it would hold weapons but found no weapon in side.

Felix was looking for a weapon of some sort so he could fight off the solders that were by an exit, but he couldn't run through them because there were too many.

He ended up going to the kitchen to get something to eat so he wouldn't run out of stamina.

In the kitchen something caught his eyes. It was a wolf lying on the floor tired.

Being the kind person he was he decided to help the wolf out.

Felix thought that the wolf was hungry and grabbed a raw stake that was on a counter.

He also grabbed a wooden bowl and put water into the bowl from a nearby bucket.

Putting the bowl and stake down the wolf looked at Felix in a way as though it didn't trust him

Felix was going to say "don't worry I mean you no harm. Just look hungry that's all." but instead said "hurry up and eat. This castle is burning down. After you're finished we'll both try to find an exit."

Having no idea why he said that and why it sounded like a girl's voice Felix walked over to the bucket of water that he grabbed water from earlier and was going to take a drink from it till he noticed something about him.

Felix noticed that he wasn't him. What I mean is he didn't look like his true self. In fact he wasn't even himself.

The person that was reflected the water was a girl with long orange hair and a bit of red at the tip of her hair and had aqua colored eyes.

All Felix did was think to himself _"what the hell is this?!"_

Standing in confusion Felix woke up.

-End of Dream #1-

Felix woke up so sudden that it startled Morgan, who came to wake up Felix.

Turning around and leaving the room, Morgan said "hurry up and get dressed or you'll be late for work."

Getting up Felix said "thanks" before Morgan left the room.

Felix got change into his usual outfit; some black died leather armor a mercenary would wear, two scarves, both light purple, one tied to his right arm and the other on his left, black died pants, gloves, made for better grip on swords, on each hand, a belt able to carry two swords and other things, and a necklaces with a miniature dragon stone attached on to it.

Having finished getting dressed Felix headed into the kitchen.

Walking over to a bucket filled with water Felix looked at his own reflection and gave out a sigh of relief.

His reflection showed his true self, a boy that looked of the age 14 with white hair and gray eyes, not the girl he saw in his dream.

"What's the matter Felix?" said a man that looked like Felix but older looking and had light green eyes.

That man was Alexander Felix's father.

"Nothing's wrong, just got to get to work soon." Felix said to his father.

"Why don't you get a job as a mercenary and not a merchant? You would be a perfect mercenary." Alexander said grinning.

"They pay him every day so he can have money before he leaves with the ship heading to the new county." Morgan said while reading a book.

"Oh, I forgot about the trip. When is it?" Alexander said looking to Felix.

"It's tomorrow." He said grabbing an apple. "See you guys later."

Felix left to town waving goodbye to Alexander and Morgan.

* * *

**A/N:** I had to change this so this is still the prologue just the first one. After the 3rd proluge the REAL adventure begins.


	2. prologue: part two

Just like last chapter, if you have any ideas for the story just tell me and I'll see if I could use them.

I don't own Fire Emblem.

Side note: "talking" _"thinking"_

* * *

-Prologue Part 2: Just Before his Adventure-

Having gotten an apple Felix ate it on the way to work.

When he finished eating the apple Felix noticed two men, who seemed like mercenaries, picking on a girl with long light blue hair, purple eyes, and a dark blue mage robe on.

Having the already finish apple and nothing else, besides his dragon stone which he didn't like using much, he through the apple core at one of the men to get their attention.

Having gotten their attention Felix said "leave the girl alone and pick on someone your own size."

"Oh, the boy's trying to be a hero." said the man who was hit with the apple.

"Wait, isn't he the son of Alexander. I don't think we should be messing with him." said the other man.

"It not like we're going to kill him, just make him pay for messing with us." the first man who spoke said while pulling out a sword.

"I see now, let's teach him not to mess with a mercenary." said the other man pulling out an axe.

The people close by backed up so they weren't going to get hurt.

Felix now just realized that he started a fight and had no weapon to use, besides his dragon stone which he again didn't like to use.

He thought to himself _"shit I didn't think this through."_

Before the battle began one person from the town said "this is an unfair battle. The boy doesn't even have a weapon."

"Well then…" the man with the sword started to say "get him a sword if you think it unfair."

Then one man who spoke out came to Felix handing him a sword and said "I wish you best of luck." as he left Felix said "thanks."

Looking at his sword he noticed it was an iron sword.

Felix looked over to the two opponents and noticed that both their weapons were crafted from steel, which is stronger than iron.

Noticing the different weapons they had to him Felix though_ "an iron sword V.S a steel axe and sword just my luck."_

The man with the axe attacked first.

Felix dogged the attack from the axe and was about to do a counter attack but for some reason he felt as though he was holding his sword wrong and missed the counter attack.

The axe user came back for an attack. Felix decided to block the attack this time.

He blocked the attack at first but still felt he was holding his sword wrong and lost the block letting the opponent cut his cheek.

"Let me at him." the man using the sword said "he's looks like he just a novice at a sword and can barely face you on so if I face him he won't stand a chance."

Felix was freighted by what the man said because it was true and he didn't know what to do.

While the man with the sword was coming to Felix, he heard a familiar voice saying to use the sword as a thief would use one.

Doing as the voice said, Felix griped the sword as a thief would and it felt like the he was taught to use it like that, he blocked the attack in time and the swordsman showed a face of surprise.

Taking the advantage Felix kicked the man out cold breaking his nose.

Turning around he saw the man with the axe charging to him.

Dogging the attack Felix did a counter attack and succeeded the attack leaving a cut on the guy's left arm about the same size of the cut on his cheek.

Felix looked at the man with the axe and said "that was payback!"

The man with the axe came back to attack and Felix did a successful block and did the same thing to the axe user as he did to the sword user.

Having both men down on the grown every one cheered, including the solders someone called in to stop the battle, for what Felix did.

The solders towed away the two men that were out cold.

Felix thought over what had happen and thought_ "I'm pretty sure that voice that I heard matches to the girl's voice in my dream, but why did my fighting style change? Whatever."_

Felix started to walk but made a sudden stop because the girl he saved was right in front of him.

Seeing the girl he thought to himself _"I nearly forgot why I fought for."_

"t-thank you." The girl said sheepishly.

Felix said "you're welcome." And start to walk off.

"Wait" the girl said pulling something out of her bag that was under her robe.

She pulled out a vulenary and gave it to Felix saying "here something to heal your cut"

Felix put some on the cut and it healed leaving no scar.

He gave the vulenary back, but the girl said "keep it as my thanks."

Putting it away he said his thanks and started to walk to work again.

Before he left the red-haired girl asked "what is your name?"

Felix answered "name's Felix" as he left to work.

* * *

-Time: Dusk-

Grabbing his pay for the day Felix said his goodbye to the people he worked with and left heading to a cretin blacksmith.

In the store was a man with brown hair, dark green eyes, and an outfit a normal blacksmith would wear. That man's name is Thomas a blacksmith Felix usually went to.

"Hey Thomas, are my custom swords i ordered finished?" Felix asked walking to Thomas.

"yes..." Thomas began to say as he pulled two swords out, one with a black sheath and the other with a white sheath. "here they are. payed in full."

Felix was confused. he thought he still owed 1,000 gold still to pay the two swords and couldn't help but say "I thought I still owed you some gold, don't I?"

"sure you did." Thomas said "I thought it would be kind of me to pay the 500 gold you owed and give you this before you left." Thomas pulled out a tome from his bag.

giving the tome and two custom swords to Felix Thomas said "when your father was on his adventure he had a thunder tome, i think, well just take it. You could make some use of this."

putting the new tome away Felix pulled out the iron sword from earlier that he was given during the battle and said "how much would this iron sword sell for?"

Thomas grabbed the sword from Felix and said "well if you sell it to me the only thing you'll get is 500 gold."

nodding to the price that was given to him Felix said "eh. I needed to get rid of that sword anyways so any price would do."

Thomas pulled out 500 gold and handed it to Felix and said "I hope you have a great adventure like your dad did."

Before leaving the store Felix turned around and said "may we meet again." then exited the store returning home.

* * *

-Felix's home-

Entering his home Felix was greeted by Morgan, who look like she didn't move at all from this morning.

closing the door Felix asked Morgan "were's dad?"

removing her head from the book Morgan was reading she said "he went to talk to a friend."

Felix thought to himself _"well when he gets back i can ask him if we can spar"_ and said "how about mom?"

"she's still gone from this morning." Morgan said turning to her book.

all of a sudden the front door opened and there at the door was Tiki, Morgan's and Felix's mom.

Tiki was greeted by both kids and Felix was the first to ask "were have you been mom?"

"I just went to get you something before you left." Tiki said pulling out something and handing it to Felix.

looking at it closely Felix said "thanks mom for the dragon stone plus." (dragon stone plus is stronger than a dragon stone but breaks easier) and put it away.

looking over to Tiki Morgan said "why'd you give it to him? you know that he barely uses dragon stones."

"Hey, I'm planning to make my secondary weapon my dragon stone." Felix said putting the new weapon away.

looking to Morgan, Felix said "I'm just like you, you put your dragon stone as your secondary weapon, but you put tomes as your first unlike me which I'm going to make my swords as my first."

Morgan looked over to Tiki and said " speaking about secondary weapons, what was your two weapons you used? I only saw you use a dragon stone."

hearing what Morgan said Tiki gave a sigh and said "I really only used dragon stones."

"well, what did dad use?" Felix asked to Tiki.

"I used tomes as my primary weapon and swords as my secondary." Alexander said as he entered the home.

Not forgetting what he was going to ask his dad when he came Felix said " hey dad. I was wondering if we could spar together. what do you say?"

Alexander let out a little laugh and said "I was just going to say that I've arranged Chrom's sister, Lissa, to be the healer of a spar i wanted to have with you whether you liked to or not."

behind Alexander was Lissa who looked ready to heal anybody with a recover in her hands.

"how about we head to the forest to a certain area that i know of that is perfect for tow people to spar in." Alexander said as he and the other 4 went into the forest close by the house.

* * *

-Forest-

Felix and company headed to the area Alexander was talking about. It was a small open field with a well close by which Felix thought was great.

Alexander and Felix stood in the middle of the area and were about 1 foot apart while Morgan, Lissa, and Tiki were standing far from the area Alexander and Felix were standing.

Before the spar had started Alexander said "don't hold back, you hear."

As Felix pulled his two new blades he said "you ether."

the spar started and Alexander pulled out an Arcthunder, a strong thunder magic.

Before his father landed an attack, Felix grabbed his swords a thief would and blocked the magic attack.

Felix's new swords had the ability to block magical attacks.

One after the other Felix block his farther's magic and every time doing so he got closer.

After dogging so many attacks, enough for Alexander to notice Felix's plan, Alexander pulled out a silver sword.

Felix's swords had the strength of iron but since he had 2 swords they were evenly matched to the silver sword.

Alexander blocked every attack given to him by Felix then held a block to stop the attacks.

Felix, who only had one sword in hand because of a certain block and the current he was opposed to a block, had only one way to attack and that was to kick his father.

Felix gave a kick to his farther but it felt like he wasn't aiming for his farther but something else.

Felix had closed his eyes for a second. when he opened them he noticed that he was holding 2 swords, one his the other the one that his father was using.

At the sight of his sword in Felix's hand Alexander gave up, since he tossed aside his tome to grab his sword.

Alexander walked to Felix to grab his sword and said "look at this we didn't even need a healer for this spar. We blocked each others attack and to end the spar you disarmed me. how did you do that anyways?"

Felix pick up his sword that was tossed aside during the spar and said "I have my secrets."

The truth was Felix didn't know what happened and thought _"how did I do that? it probably with the answer of why my sword style change and who is that girl in my dreams."_

Lissa, Morgan, and Tiki walked up to the 2 guys and Lissa said "looks like you're strong enough to go on your own adventure, ether that or Alexander's sword skills are getting rusty."

"Hey! I might be getting old but my sword skills will never get dull." Alexander said putting away his sword. "Sorry I brought you here when there was no need for a healer."

Lissa laughed a bit and said "don't worry. At least I got to see that awesome spar. speaking about the spar, how did take Alexander's sword from his hands?"

Felix grinned and said "I have my secrets." Once again Felix thought _"how did I do that?"_

"well I'll bring Lissa back home so you can go on ahead home." said Alexander leading Lissa out of the forest another way that they came from.

Morgan and Tiki walked ahead of Felix so he went to the near by well and grab a bucket of water from the well.

Having gotten a bucket of water Felix stared at his reflection for a while then shocked his head then washed his face with the water and he left to go home.

Getting back home Felix had dinner then went to sleep trying not to get exited about tomorrow.

* * *

-Dream #2-

Felix, this time, was in a wide open made sure he was himself in his dream not some girl he didn't know.

Felix checked his surroundings and saw two guys fighting a masked man and by the looks of it the two guys were losing.

Felix ran over to the battle t get a closer look at the two guys and noticed that one of the two men looked exactly like his father if he was at the age of 12 and the other looked as though he could be Alexander but had red hair and what looked like teal colored eyes also look one year older than Alexander, in the dream.

Felix decided to help and said "looks like you guys are in need of help."

Nether Alexander or the other guy said anything to respond to what Felix said.

Felix tried to get their attention in any way possible but then he realized that it was like he wasn't even there. Felix felt as though he was living someone's memory so Felix just watched what as happening.

"Do you guys don't give up when there is no hope at all?" said the masked man.

"shit, he maybe right." Alexander said.

"Alexander give me your tome." The guy that was helping Alexander defeat the masked man said.

"you do know what happens if that move fails." Alexander said pulling out a tome.

"I know… but this may make our chance of wining a lot bigger." The red-haired guy said grabbing the tome.

Alexander handed his tome to the guy. After getting the two tomes he placed the two tomes together then did an amazing magical attack.

It fused both wind and fire into one blast and hit the masked man then a puff of smoke appeared.

The red-haired boy looked over to Alexander and said "look I'm fine. I did the spell correctly."

Felix thought that the attack worked but looked over to the masked man and saw that he was unharmed but his mask was split into two. One piece on the floor the other still on his face.

Felix took a close look at the man's face and it appeared that the man was actually a girl and looked as though she was in a trance.

Both Alexander and the man didn't know that the girl was still alive.

The girl made a strange blue orb in her hand and said "that was a strong attack. how about I show you my strongest attack." but she didn't move her mouth at all. It seemed like some else was talking.

Alexander saw the giant orb coming towards them and only thought one thing. _"I have to save him"_

Alexander pulled out a sword and charged at the orb. The orb stuck to his sword so Alexander charged into the enemy and made a successful hit.

There was a bright light were Alexander was and the girl and the only thing that could be heard was Alexander saying "Good bye"

The bright light disappeared and there was no sign of Alexander or the girl.

The red-haired man then fell down to his knees and said, while crying, "don't leave me like mom and dad."

-dream #2 end-

* * *

As Felix woke up he stood still in his room thinking _"what the hell did I dream of? My dad is still alive but in the dream it's like he died. Come on Felix get your head straighten out, that dream probably a nightmare. That man didn't even act like my dad."_

Getting his mind cleared Felix left his room fully dressed and ready for his trip.

Heading to the kitchen Felix said good morning to Tiki.

Noticing she was the only one there Felix asked "where's dad and Morgan?"

Tiki simply said "your father is out doing something and Morgan finally got a job so she's gone. Hey Felix, when are you leaving?"

Felix grabbed his stuff and said "I'm leaving later but I have to make sure they know I'm coming along so I'm heading out."

After Felix made sure that they knew he was coming along he decided to walk in the town before he left.

Felix pulled out a sketch book and started to draw while walking.

Forgetting about his surroundings he bumped into someone and dropped his sketch book.

As Felix picked up his sketch book he said "sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

Felix saw the person he bumped into and she was the girl that he saved from the two mercenaries.

The girl was the first to say anything and said "hey Felix I didn't think I would have bumped into you and on the day I'm leaving."

After hearing 'the day I'm leaving' Felix said "wait, are you going on the ship leaving to the new country?"

The girl showed a surprised face and said "how did you know?"

Felix grinned and said "I'm also going on that ship. By the way what is your name? You never told me."

The girl said "oh. Sorry I never really introduced myself. My name is Alice."

"Well you two would make a cute couple." Alexander said appearing out of nowhere.

"Come on dad don't say stupid stuff." Felix said while elbowing his dad in the stomach. "Why are you here anyways? I thought you were doing something."

"I was getting you something before you left."

"What is it that you got me?"

"Oh, this" Alexander said while pulling out a necklace.

"A necklace? Why?"

"It brought me luck and consider it a family heirloom." Alexander looked over to Alice and said "who is she?"

"Oh, someone I meet and going to travel with." Felix then leaned to Alice's ear and whispered "don't say anything about yesterday or he'll never shut up. Ok?"

Alice gave a nod and said "I wanted to travel with someone anyways. By the way I'm a mage."

"Do you have a thunder tome?" Felix asked.

"Sadly no" Alice said "but I have a fire and wind tome."

"How about I give you a thunder tome." Felix said while pulling out the tome he got from Thomas and said "I don't use tomes anyway so you can have it."

"Are you not a tactician? I thought you were."

"He was tactician but he changed his class to mercenary" Alexander said still with them.

A man came to them and asked "are you Felix and Alice?"

"Yeah, I'm Felix and she is Alice. Is the ship departing now?"

"Yes it is."

"Well see you later dad." Felix said waving good bye as he and Alice walked away.

"It was nice meeting you." Alice said.

When both Alice and Felix got on the ship Felix said "well this looks like the beginning of our friendship."

"Well I'm glad to have a nice friend as nice as you. So why are you traveling by yourself?" Alice said.

"Well… why can't I travel by myself?" Felix asked.

"You don't know do you."

"No. why are you traveling alone?"

"I'm not. I'm traveling with my brother." Alice then looked around and then said see you soon. I'll be back I just got to find him."

Alice then left to find her brother. Felix then went to his room he was given and took a nap."

* * *

**A/N:** well here is my second chapter of this story I hope you like it. It may take a while to update this story because I'm writing two other stories.


End file.
